


You never see my bleeding heart

by dawn950123



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, the black parade - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Somebody please stop me
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn950123/pseuds/dawn950123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world which blood runs out your body, nobody wins the war, and he is not the one who you thought you'd fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You Never See My Bleeding Heart

CP: Zombie!Frnk/Party Poison, Party Poison/Fun Ghoul,  
Fun Ghoul/Death, Jet Star/Cobra Kid【怎么这么多【。】  
Rating: Mature  
Disclaimer: They belong to each other

Chapter. 1

他从黑夜中走来。  
他的身后似乎有火光冲天，浓烈的烟雾将本来漆黑的天空稀释，粉尘与潮湿的水汽相互融合，就像是自体而生的一片宇宙。沙漠和不远处的群山在火焰的映衬下显眼得仿佛白天。风中夹杂着砂砾和枯草，Poison感觉自己的皮肤似乎已经被划出了几个细浅的扣子。因为逆光他无法看清那个人影究竟是谁，对方的步履缓慢而踉跄，头向一边有些可笑地微微歪着，等到他走到Poison的安全距离之内，他才能借着火焰的光满看清对方的样子。  
那是一张和Fun Ghoul一样的脸。  
Poison下意识地向后退了一步。他无法确定这是不是真的，对方并没有穿着那件熟悉的黄色外衣，过大的西装上沾满了新鲜的血迹仿佛刚刚参加完一场残忍的葬礼。他的眼睛黝黑而死寂，就像是那片宇宙中唯一存在的黑洞。Poison看着他，将放在腰上手枪的手渐渐放下。这不是Fun Ghoul，或者说这不是他所认识的Fun Ghoul. Poison能闻到自己鼻腔内渐渐被血腥味和燃烧草料的味道占据，他想要呕吐，想要尖叫，但他唯一所做的却是走上前去，将手枪抵在了对方冰冷的脖子上。  
“你是谁？”他低声问。  
他不可能是Fun Ghoul.  
死人无法复活，他们都知道这个道理。  
对方眨了眨眼睛，似乎在消化着他所说的话，过了一会才开口，声音就像是金属片互相摩擦之后发出的嘶哑。  
“...Frnk.”  
Poison此刻更能确信他并不是自己熟悉的那个人，对方湿漉漉的西服还在不断往下滴落着液体，他并不想知道那些看起来像脑干和肠子的东西到底是什么。Cobra Kid和Jet Star仍然在破旧的餐厅之内休息，Poison不想让自己的弟弟和他的男朋友认为自己疯了。  
“在这里待着，别出声。”  
Poison看着Frnk漠然的眼神之后便转身离开。他从储物的地下室中拿了一瓶水和几块干净的毛巾。在过程中他一直猛烈地换着气直到自己感觉晕眩，这不可能是真的，他对自己说，但他们又有着相同的脸。  
Fun Ghoul已经死了，你这个蠢货，你亲眼看见的。  
Poison无法让自己回忆起发生在Battery City的一切，对方在他的面前缓慢地倒下去，握着他的手直到双眼无神。Jet Star将他拖上车，带着硝烟与绝望回到了原本属于他们的地方。  
而如今这个自称Frnk的人（Poison甚至无法确认这点）却带着和对方同样的脸回到自己身边，Poison觉得这个世界在无形之中变得更加疯狂了。  
当他回到餐厅的后院时，Frnk仍然站在原地不曾移动，除了那双黑得毫无生气的眼睛。Poison有些迟疑地将毛巾递给他，而对方似乎并不理解这个动作，只是生硬地看着他。  
“好吧。”他自言自语地说道，然后拧开瓶盖将毛巾沾湿，有些迟疑地向对方伸出手。他知道自己在犯一个愚蠢的错误，但脑海中一直有一个声音催眠他无法不对这张脸卸下防备。  
他用湿润的毛巾擦干了Frnk脸上的血迹，灰尘和其他不明的液体，对方的眼神一直随着他的动作慢慢游荡，就像是一台破旧的摄像机。Poison咽了咽口水，而Frnk却突然间抓住了他的上臂，力气大的并不像个人类，Poison再一次确定了之前的想法，他将贴近大腿的匕首抽了出来，抵在了对方毫无温度的手腕上。  
“...谢谢。”Frnk沙哑的嗓音从喉咙深处传来，就像是远处仍然燃烧殆尽的木材。Poison有些诧异地看着他，Frnk的眼睛似乎正在剖析着自己的一切，那片毫不见底的黑洞在现在看上去如同镀上了一层迷幻的光，就好像是有另一片冰冷而美丽的星系深藏其中一样。  
Frnk的身体如同这个夜晚一样寒冷，他的手指和嘴角都有些皲裂，身上的血腥味虽然淡去但却仍然不能被忽视一样般刺鼻。Poison将手指轻轻地放在Frnk的嘴唇上，这个触感和Fun Ghoul的太过相似，相似到他有那么一瞬间认为这只是一个巨大的玩笑，而那个黑发男人仍然还活在世界上，只不过是换了这样一种冷冰冰的形式。  
于是他吻上了他。  
Frnk的嘴里有死亡的味道，鲜血和灰尘就像是传染病一般窜入了他的鼻腔。 Poison在这个吻中感觉不到任何的生气与感情，对方的眼睛甚至都没有闭上，只是静静地任凭自己加深这个亲吻。他无法停止，他不在乎对方是谁，不管是Frnk或者Fun Ghoul，他的舌头有些粗暴地侵略着那片寒冷的口腔，窃走了对方口中还剩下的血腥味道。  
他突然感觉到了一阵剧痛从心口传来。  
Poison睁大眼睛看着对方毫无表情的脸，再低头看自己心脏的部位已经不知道什么时候被硬生生挖开，就像那些三流恐怖片中演的一样，只剩下一个鲜血淋漓的空洞。  
他并不知道一个人失去心脏后还可以有意识。  
Poison看着Frnk握着自己那颗早就不再跳动的心脏，暗红色的血液和裸露出的血管仍然在冒着热气，心肌上那些复杂的图案在慢慢地变黑。他的全身都在疼痛，他不知道几秒钟的时间可以长的像是一生。剧烈的痛觉仿佛像是一片拍打在岩石上的巨浪，将他胸口的空洞灌满了盐水与石子。他觉得整个世界都在旋转，而视觉最远处的区域已经开始慢慢漆黑，Frnk的身影和记忆中的Fun Ghoul慢慢融合起来，直到他失去了最后一丝光亮。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

Chapter. 2

在越过地平线的那边是无尽的黑暗，干旱的地表与空气中凝结的土壤颗粒在无形中互相融合分解，被风吹上高空，然后又狠狠地砸向地面，变成了一片暗色的波浪。沙漠的夜晚永远让人感觉到畏惧，那些不知名的生物潜伏在漆黑之中，等待着属于它们的捕猎季节。  
在远处两束车前灯划破了无边的黑暗。  
覆盖着蜘蛛图案的车飞速地在唯一的公路上行驶着，就像是宇宙中快速流动的银河。Fun Ghoul的衣服上还沾着未干的血迹，身上的硝烟味道比以往还要浓重。他独自驾驶着，试图将自己疯狂躁动的心跳平复下来。逃出Battery City对他来说是个噩梦，那些五颜六色的子弹从他的身边划过，有几发甚至打穿了他的胳膊和肩膀。但当他逃出那座灰白色的建筑，看到Kobra Kid在Jet Star的掩护下对他招手的时候，他心中的不安却比以往更强烈了起来。  
他们仓皇地逃窜，在到达安全距离之后hi后Jet Star仍将油门踩到了最底，Kobra Kid鲜少地将收音机关上，Fun Ghoul坐在后面的座位上看着他们反常的举动，有些迟疑地问，“Poison在哪？他受伤了吗？”  
前排的两个人交换了一个复杂的眼神，但谁都没有先开口。Fun Ghoul感觉到自己的肺部就像是慢慢地被人攥紧一样让他无法呼吸，“他到底在哪？”  
过了一会之后Kobra Kid转过身，摘下了墨镜，露出了有些红肿的眼睛。“Poison他.....失踪了。”  
“什么叫失踪了？”Fun Ghoul抓住了他的肩膀，对方没有闪躲，金黄色的发丝凌乱地垂下来挡住了他的眼睛。Jet Star将车慢慢地停了下来，一只手覆盖在年轻男人紧紧握住的拳头上。  
“我不知道发生了什么...他就这么消失了...地上全都是血...他的枪也在......”他的声音在最后变得哽咽，“Dr. Death说是生化人做的...那天晚上之后他一个人守夜...”  
Fun Ghoul看着Jet Star小声地安慰着Kobra Kid，嘴唇正轻轻地蠕动着但他却听不到丝毫地声音。他的世界变成了一片静默，所有动作似乎都在分离崩析，肺部的空气已经所剩无几，眼前所看到的一切都慢慢变得虚幻起来，直到只剩下一片暗红，他不知道那是Poison头发的颜色还是依旧流淌的鲜血。他紧紧地抓住汽车的座椅，试图发出声音，他的大脑正在剧烈而强硬地抗拒着接受这一事实，他似乎听到了海浪发出的声音，就像是从远处传来，将他硬生生地拍打在岸边上。  
他将脚下的油门踩得更快了些。  
夜晚的风将他的头发吹乱，收音机中不知什么时候已经变成了沙沙的噪音。Fun Ghoul点上一根烟，尼古丁暂时让他的脉搏平缓下来，但他无法控制自己的头脑去回忆。他想念那头红色发丝在自己手指间的触感，对方笑起来眼角有皱纹然后露出牙齿的样子，包括他身上同样的烟草和油腻快餐的味道。  
而他终于接受了自己和Party Poison先后失去了彼此的事实。  
Fun Ghoul跟着Dr. Death给的地址来到了一座巨大的废弃仓库门前。他将车停在暗处，将枪握在手中之后慢慢推开了工厂的大门，让自己从缝隙中溜了进去。   
一进门他就察觉到了空气中凝固的血腥味，浓郁而新鲜，就像是有人在烹煮着铁锈一样。工厂之内很暗，风扇的转动是唯一存在的声音。他看到不远处有一点光，似乎像是灯泡发出的。Fun Ghoul深吸一口气，然后贴着墙边慢慢走过去。  
随着光线的越来越明亮，他能看到了更多的地方。在光源的前面隐约有一个人形，和他差不多身高但是看起来更瘦，穿着一身黑色的西装，上面还沾染了些无法辨别的东西。Fun Ghoul屏住呼吸，空气中的血液味道更加浓重了。在他的右边本来应该是集装箱堆积的地方，但仔细看的话会发现地面上摆满了大小不一的尸体，这让他感到恐惧，有些人穿着Killjoy的制服，也有人带着Better Living Industries的玩偶面具。也许Poison冰冷的身体就被堆积在他们下面。那些人的脸色苍白，在灯光的映照下他能看清有的人身体被粗暴地剖开，内脏已经不见了，发黑的洞打穿了脊椎和血管，只剩下发硬的躯壳。  
他闭上眼睛，尽量不去想Poison现在的样子。也许是脚步声引起的注意，不远处的那个男人突然转过身来，直直地看向Fun Ghoul身处的角落。  
那是一张和他几乎一模一样的脸。  
同样的黑发，只不过对方看起来就像是很久都没有清洗过了一样，几缕混合着血液贴在前额上。他的眼眶下有很深的阴影，Fun Ghoul不知道那是因为疾病还是其他的原因。他能听到对方的喉咙中传来了嘶嘶的声音，如同含着破碎的玻璃。他破烂的西服在灯光下看起来十分湿润，就像是被某种液体浸泡过一样，Fun Ghoul不愿意多想那是什么。在贴近对方心口的西服口袋中，他看到了一个熟悉的黄色物体。  
Party Poison的眼罩。  
他几乎是失去理智地飞快地冲上去，趁对方没有反应过来的时候抓住了他的肩膀。他的西服散发着让人欲呕的血腥味，在光亮下还能看到粘附在上面的身体组织，也许是脑子和早就腐朽的内脏。Fun Ghoul一把将对方口袋中的眼罩拿走，但手腕却被死死地擒住。那个男人的面部表情很狰狞，尖利的牙齿似乎在闪着光。他感觉到自己的左手已经慢慢地开始失去知觉，而对方的手也开始慢慢伸向自己的心脏部位。  
Fun Ghoul拼命地抵抗着，对方似乎已经丧失了痛觉，指尖距离他的胸膛越来越近。他的右手艰难地伸向自己的大腿，抓住备用的刀子之后趁他不注意从对方的脖子后面的肌肉用力地砍了下去。  
那个男人的脸上并没有什么表情，只是麻木地用手捂住了自己正在慢慢开裂的伤口，而那里并没一滴血流出来。Fun Ghoul趁着对方分神的机会将他死死地摁在了地面上，灰尘和血迹沾满了他的衣服。他用那把并不算是特别锋利的刀发疯般地撕扯着对方的喉咙，他身下的男人不停地发出可怕的呜咽声，浑浊的双眼死死地盯着他，双手不停地扑腾着似乎想要找什么东西反击一样。但Fun Ghoul并没有给他这个机会。  
等到那个男人完全不动的时候，Fun Ghoul终于恢复了神智。对方的头和身体已经完全分离，只剩下脊椎出还有一些黑色的血肉拉扯不断。他捧起那颗头，对方的眼睛仍然睁着，但早已没有看向他。Fun Ghoul将头颅狠狠地扔向远处，将刀子插在对方并不存在的心脏上，然后低头大口地喘着粗气。  
一切都结束了。  
他的身上布满了自己的血迹和不知道是谁的筋肉，他想要呕吐，想要尖叫，于是他便几乎是爬到了靠窗户的角落里，将头埋在肩膀中，再也无法忍住自己的呜咽。  
脚步声在不远处传来。  
他擦干脸颊上的血液和眼泪抬起头，一个熟悉的身影从不远处走来，脚步平静而坚定。等到对方走到足够近的距离时，Fun Ghoul诧异地瞪大了双眼。  
一个有着和Poison同样五官的人站在他的面前。  
他的体型比Poison要强壮些，头发和他的皮肤一样是苍白的颜色，这让他看起来更加严肃。他穿着一身类似中世纪行军装的制服，脚下的靴子根部新的发亮。  
他走到Fun Ghoul的面前，从口袋中拿出一张还带着血迹的纸巾递给他，手指是毫无生气的冰冷。  
“你是谁？”Fun Ghoul无法相信自己的眼睛，这就像刚才亲手杀掉的那个和自己有相同长相的人一样，对方极有可能也只是一个生化人而已。  
“Death.”那个男人有着和Party Poison一样的声线，但他的脸在微弱的光线下看上去却如此陌生。  
Fun Ghoul绝望地闭上了眼睛

 

TBC  
Chapter. 2

在越过地平线的那边是无尽的黑暗，干旱的地表与空气中凝结的土壤颗粒在无形中互相融合分解，被风吹上高空，然后又狠狠地砸向地面，变成了一片暗色的波浪。沙漠的夜晚永远让人感觉到畏惧，那些不知名的生物潜伏在漆黑之中，等待着属于它们的捕猎季节。  
在远处两束车前灯划破了无边的黑暗。  
覆盖着蜘蛛图案的车飞速地在唯一的公路上行驶着，就像是宇宙中快速流动的银河。Fun Ghoul的衣服上还沾着未干的血迹，身上的硝烟味道比以往还要浓重。他独自驾驶着，试图将自己疯狂躁动的心跳平复下来。逃出Battery City对他来说是个噩梦，那些五颜六色的子弹从他的身边划过，有几发甚至打穿了他的胳膊和肩膀。但当他逃出那座灰白色的建筑，看到Kobra Kid在Jet Star的掩护下对他招手的时候，他心中的不安却比以往更强烈了起来。  
他们仓皇地逃窜，在到达安全距离之后hi后Jet Star仍将油门踩到了最底，Kobra Kid鲜少地将收音机关上，Fun Ghoul坐在后面的座位上看着他们反常的举动，有些迟疑地问，“Poison在哪？他受伤了吗？”  
前排的两个人交换了一个复杂的眼神，但谁都没有先开口。Fun Ghoul感觉到自己的肺部就像是慢慢地被人攥紧一样让他无法呼吸，“他到底在哪？”  
过了一会之后Kobra Kid转过身，摘下了墨镜，露出了有些红肿的眼睛。“Poison他.....失踪了。”  
“什么叫失踪了？”Fun Ghoul抓住了他的肩膀，对方没有闪躲，金黄色的发丝凌乱地垂下来挡住了他的眼睛。Jet Star将车慢慢地停了下来，一只手覆盖在年轻男人紧紧握住的拳头上。  
“我不知道发生了什么...他就这么消失了...地上全都是血...他的枪也在......”他的声音在最后变得哽咽，“Dr. Death说是生化人做的...那天晚上之后他一个人守夜...”  
Fun Ghoul看着Jet Star小声地安慰着Kobra Kid，嘴唇正轻轻地蠕动着但他却听不到丝毫地声音。他的世界变成了一片静默，所有动作似乎都在分离崩析，肺部的空气已经所剩无几，眼前所看到的一切都慢慢变得虚幻起来，直到只剩下一片暗红，他不知道那是Poison头发的颜色还是依旧流淌的鲜血。他紧紧地抓住汽车的座椅，试图发出声音，他的大脑正在剧烈而强硬地抗拒着接受这一事实，他似乎听到了海浪发出的声音，就像是从远处传来，将他硬生生地拍打在岸边上。  
他将脚下的油门踩得更快了些。  
夜晚的风将他的头发吹乱，收音机中不知什么时候已经变成了沙沙的噪音。Fun Ghoul点上一根烟，尼古丁暂时让他的脉搏平缓下来，但他无法控制自己的头脑去回忆。他想念那头红色发丝在自己手指间的触感，对方笑起来眼角有皱纹然后露出牙齿的样子，包括他身上同样的烟草和油腻快餐的味道。  
而他终于接受了自己和Party Poison先后失去了彼此的事实。  
Fun Ghoul跟着Dr. Death给的地址来到了一座巨大的废弃仓库门前。他将车停在暗处，将枪握在手中之后慢慢推开了工厂的大门，让自己从缝隙中溜了进去。   
一进门他就察觉到了空气中凝固的血腥味，浓郁而新鲜，就像是有人在烹煮着铁锈一样。工厂之内很暗，风扇的转动是唯一存在的声音。他看到不远处有一点光，似乎像是灯泡发出的。Fun Ghoul深吸一口气，然后贴着墙边慢慢走过去。  
随着光线的越来越明亮，他能看到了更多的地方。在光源的前面隐约有一个人形，和他差不多身高但是看起来更瘦，穿着一身黑色的西装，上面还沾染了些无法辨别的东西。Fun Ghoul屏住呼吸，空气中的血液味道更加浓重了。在他的右边本来应该是集装箱堆积的地方，但仔细看的话会发现地面上摆满了大小不一的尸体，这让他感到恐惧，有些人穿着Killjoy的制服，也有人带着Better Living Industries的玩偶面具。也许Poison冰冷的身体就被堆积在他们下面。那些人的脸色苍白，在灯光的映照下他能看清有的人身体被粗暴地剖开，内脏已经不见了，发黑的洞打穿了脊椎和血管，只剩下发硬的躯壳。  
他闭上眼睛，尽量不去想Poison现在的样子。也许是脚步声引起的注意，不远处的那个男人突然转过身来，直直地看向Fun Ghoul身处的角落。  
那是一张和他几乎一模一样的脸。  
同样的黑发，只不过对方看起来就像是很久都没有清洗过了一样，几缕混合着血液贴在前额上。他的眼眶下有很深的阴影，Fun Ghoul不知道那是因为疾病还是其他的原因。他能听到对方的喉咙中传来了嘶嘶的声音，如同含着破碎的玻璃。他破烂的西服在灯光下看起来十分湿润，就像是被某种液体浸泡过一样，Fun Ghoul不愿意多想那是什么。在贴近对方心口的西服口袋中，他看到了一个熟悉的黄色物体。  
Party Poison的眼罩。  
他几乎是失去理智地飞快地冲上去，趁对方没有反应过来的时候抓住了他的肩膀。他的西服散发着让人欲呕的血腥味，在光亮下还能看到粘附在上面的身体组织，也许是脑子和早就腐朽的内脏。Fun Ghoul一把将对方口袋中的眼罩拿走，但手腕却被死死地擒住。那个男人的面部表情很狰狞，尖利的牙齿似乎在闪着光。他感觉到自己的左手已经慢慢地开始失去知觉，而对方的手也开始慢慢伸向自己的心脏部位。  
Fun Ghoul拼命地抵抗着，对方似乎已经丧失了痛觉，指尖距离他的胸膛越来越近。他的右手艰难地伸向自己的大腿，抓住备用的刀子之后趁他不注意从对方的脖子后面的肌肉用力地砍了下去。  
那个男人的脸上并没有什么表情，只是麻木地用手捂住了自己正在慢慢开裂的伤口，而那里并没一滴血流出来。Fun Ghoul趁着对方分神的机会将他死死地摁在了地面上，灰尘和血迹沾满了他的衣服。他用那把并不算是特别锋利的刀发疯般地撕扯着对方的喉咙，他身下的男人不停地发出可怕的呜咽声，浑浊的双眼死死地盯着他，双手不停地扑腾着似乎想要找什么东西反击一样。但Fun Ghoul并没有给他这个机会。  
等到那个男人完全不动的时候，Fun Ghoul终于恢复了神智。对方的头和身体已经完全分离，只剩下脊椎出还有一些黑色的血肉拉扯不断。他捧起那颗头，对方的眼睛仍然睁着，但早已没有看向他。Fun Ghoul将头颅狠狠地扔向远处，将刀子插在对方并不存在的心脏上，然后低头大口地喘着粗气。  
一切都结束了。  
他的身上布满了自己的血迹和不知道是谁的筋肉，他想要呕吐，想要尖叫，于是他便几乎是爬到了靠窗户的角落里，将头埋在肩膀中，再也无法忍住自己的呜咽。  
脚步声在不远处传来。  
他擦干脸颊上的血液和眼泪抬起头，一个熟悉的身影从不远处走来，脚步平静而坚定。等到对方走到足够近的距离时，Fun Ghoul诧异地瞪大了双眼。  
一个有着和Poison同样五官的人站在他的面前。  
他的体型比Poison要强壮些，头发和他的皮肤一样是苍白的颜色，这让他看起来更加严肃。他穿着一身类似中世纪行军装的制服，脚下的靴子根部新的发亮。  
他走到Fun Ghoul的面前，从口袋中拿出一张还带着血迹的纸巾递给他，手指是毫无生气的冰冷。  
“你是谁？”Fun Ghoul无法相信自己的眼睛，这就像刚才亲手杀掉的那个和自己有相同长相的人一样，对方极有可能也只是一个生化人而已。  
“Death.”那个男人有着和Party Poison一样的声线，但他的脸在微弱的光线下看上去却如此陌生。  
Fun Ghoul绝望地闭上了眼睛

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3  
I.  
Kobra Kid坐在废弃餐厅的一角，阳光从头顶渗落，将他本身金黄色的头发反射得更加耀眼。他的墨镜有些歪斜地夹在鼻梁上，随着汗水开始一点点地滑下去。他漫不经心地在桌面上旋转着一个半空的烟盒，火机在时不时发出了轻微的碰撞声。  
Jet Star坐在相隔不远的桌子上，看着年轻男人有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，最终还是点上了一根烟。他看着白色的雾气慢慢在眼前扩散开来，在阳光下飞速地旋转着，如同无数颗细小的星球。他接过Kobra Kid递过来的烟，深深地吸了一口，两个人一时间谁都没有说话。等到他们交换着分享完所剩不多的尼古丁之后，金发男人将头慢慢地靠在了他的大腿上，任凭对方粗糙干裂的手指轻轻地抚摸自己落在额前的几根发丝。  
“他还是老样子。”Jet Star有些迟疑地开口。  
“我知道。”年轻男人叹了口气，想了想然后燃起了第二根烟，慢慢地吸了一口，抖落些许的烟灰“这不怪他。”  
“我们不能一直这么下去。”他感觉自己腿上男人的身体突然紧绷了一下，“Korse迟早会发现这里。”  
“但是他是我哥哥。”Kobra Kid的口气有些激动，他从卷发男人的腿上挣扎起来，烟灰掉了满地，“无论什么都无法改变这一点。”  
“他已经不是Poison了，”Jet Star单手扶着Kobra Kid的肩膀轻轻收紧，“我知道这对你来说很困难，但我们需要Poison。这不是什么游戏，也许明天他们就会找到这里，在现在的情况下我们最不需要的就是一个随时会挖出别人心脏的生化人。”  
Kobra Kid有那么一瞬间想要反驳，但只是无奈地叹了口气，拳头死死地攥在身体的两侧。“你说的对，但我只是不想....放弃。”过了一会之后他才想出合适的词语。Jet Star的手握住了对方的拳头，两个人的手指紧紧地交缠，似乎这样就能让整件事情变得好过一些。  
“Poison已经死了。”Jet Star的声音有些破碎，他和Kobra Kid一起站起身，走到了与餐厅相邻的一个储藏室门口，里面时不时传来了东西被挪动的声音。Fun Ghoul将银白色头发的生化人和他自己关在里面，只有在吃东西和上厕所的时候才会出来。目前看来自称Death的男人并没有主动攻击别人的倾向，但Jet Star知道如果有一天一旦他在Ghoul的衣服上发现一滴血迹，自己都会毫不犹豫地将那个男人的头砍下来。  
“我知道。”Kobra Kid站在虚掩的门口说，摘下的墨镜架在额头上，他的表情是从未有过的憔悴。  
“但我们还没有。”

II.   
Fun Ghoul已经无法分辨现在的时间。  
储藏室内除了一些已经开始要发霉的面包和冷冻的土豆饼之外就只剩下一个个灰蓝色的箱子，里面装着些员工制服，罐头豆子和鸡汤之类的东西。他坐在其中一个箱子上，仔细地擦拭着自己的激光枪。Death一动不动地站在距离他并不远的地方，眼睛平视着前面，似乎对破旧发黄的轮班表有着极大兴趣一样。  
Fun Ghoul轻轻地冷哼了一声。对方这个样子已经几乎维持了三天。他不用吃饭，不用休息，甚至不用呼吸。他的体温就如同名字一般冰冷，每次不经意地触碰都会让自己感觉一阵战栗。Death从不主动说话，也没有任何攻击行为。Fun Ghoul有几次在半梦半醒之间发现对方一直在盯着自己，但目前看来他十分安全。  
这三天里他已经完全接受了这个事实。  
他无法描述自己现在的感觉，这和之前电影中看到的完全不同。自己的男朋友死而复活，但却成为了另一个陌生人。Fun Ghoul知道这听起来很陈腔滥调，但有的时候上帝就是会如此讽刺，先是将半个世界都变成了机械化的地狱，然后让他在抵抗的时候又失去了最信任的一半。  
他已经不感觉悲伤，但不安和无助在体内不停地涌流着，就像是无数条湍急的河流，日夜冲刷着他的血管和肌肉，将那些仅存的希望全部带走。  
“你为什么会在那个工厂？”Fun Ghoul低声地说，一刻不停地摆弄着自己的手枪。  
“Frnk转化了我。”Death毫无感情地说，  
黑发男人实在无法忍住自己的嘲笑声，“他把你...Poison的心脏挖出来了。”他有些生硬地转化人称，Death似乎并没有察觉到其中的异样。  
“是的。”  
“那你为什么...”Fun Ghoul将额头前有些油腻的头发拨开，对方的眼睛和他相遇，瞳孔漆黑得仿佛深海中最暗沉的漩涡。Death皱了皱眉头，鼻子皱起来的样子几乎和死去的红发男人没什么区别。  
“我和那些尸体并不一样。”他轻声解释着。Death的声线仔细听的话比Poison高一些，有些连贯的句子听起来就像是一出神经质的话剧。“我保留了宿主的部分记忆和身体机能，包括环境刺激导致的下意识反应。”  
“所以你的意思是...你是Poison..又不是Poison？”Fun Ghoul在这句话中找到了些许慰藉。他站到银白色头发男人的身边，对方死寂的瞳孔紧紧地追随着他。无论对方是谁有没有记忆也好，他知道自己无法再在这双眼睛里找到些许的光亮。  
“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，是的。”Death轻轻地点了点头，将自己黑色行军装的扣子扣紧了一些。他怔怔地看着Fun Ghoul露出了一个自己看不懂的微笑，干裂起皮的唇角随着细微的幅度又渗出了一点熟悉而刺眼的红色。

III．

所有事情都定格在了那一天  
那本来应该是一个再平常不过的下午。Jet Star在外面修理那辆已经快报废的蜘蛛图案的老爷车，Kobra Kid和Fun Ghoul正在调试着收音机的频率，试图与Dr. Death取得联系。房间另一头的Death(或者Party Poison 2.0，有一次Jet Star这么叫他) 在看墙上的那些守旧派风格的壁画，似乎想要从中想起任何与之前有关的信息。  
“他还好吗？”Kobra Kid悄悄地捏了一下Fun Ghoul的手臂，然后对Death的角落那边使了个眼色。  
“也许是之前Poison的记忆还残留在他的脑子里。”黑发男人轻声说，然后叹了口气，“他会好的。”  
“那你呢？”Kobra Kid将自己的头发完全拨到脑后，露出了额头上细密的汗水。  
Fun Ghoul知道对方的言下之意，但他并没有准备好去谈论这个，谈论失去Poison和其他的一切。他点点头，露出了一个勉强的微笑。  
“嘿...如果你有一天想要谈谈....”Kobra Kid把一只手放在他的肩膀处说，“我在这里。”  
“谢谢，伙计。”  
一阵巨响突然间从他们斜上方传来。  
直升机的轰鸣与警笛顺着屋顶的缺口传到他们的耳朵。Kobra Kid往上看去，Better Living Industries的粉红字样就像是一张血淋淋的嘴横挂在天空上。气流吹乱了他们的头发，但凌乱的脚步声却在此刻无比清晰。  
一切都似乎变成了慢步的定格。  
“Korse！”Jet Star在房子外面大声地喊着，Fun Ghoul和Kobra Kid几乎是下一秒就站起身，拿起桌子上摆放的武器和装满罐头的备用包裹向门外跑去。Death似乎也察觉到了什么，Fun Ghoul一把拉过他的手，门外已经渐渐有了激光的颜色，子弹的声音不停地敲击着他们的耳膜。  
“到车上来！”Kobra Kid一边掩护着他们一边对他们声嘶力竭地喊着，Fun Ghoul已经无法记起自己是如何带着那个男人一起跑到车上的，而当他终于回过神的时候，才发现自己已经几乎瘫倒在后座上，全身无力，头只能靠在Death的肩膀上，而小腿的肌肉正叫嚣着疼痛。Jet Star几乎是用尽全力地踩着油门，而身后直升机的声音却如同影子一样如影随形。  
“Dr. Death说三区会有人接应，”Kobra Kid的声音急促而短暂，时不时回头查看着后面是否有车辆还在跟踪着他们。“其他的Killjoy已经准备好了。”  
Fun Ghoul点点头，已经没有力气再说话，下半身的疼痛如同火烧，他很确信自己的小腿已经被刺穿。他撕下自己衣服的一部分随意地裹了一下，满手暗色湿润的血迹让他想起了那天自己跪在Frnk身上，疯狂地切割着对方的脖颈的样子。  
他将自己身体的重量半靠在Death的怀里，然后深深地吸了一口气。对方身上并没有任何味道，但此刻闻起来却无比安心。他已经不在乎这么多，仿佛之前的怀疑和绝望都已经烟消云散。他半眯着眼睛看到Kobra Kid将手放在Jet Star的膝盖上，卷发男人一边握着方向盘一边紧紧地攥住了对方的手指。直升机的噪音仍然在响着，就像是一场毫无止境的噩梦。  
他轻轻闭上了眼睛，感觉到冰冷的手指轻轻地抚摸着自己的脸颊，就像是一串湿润的水珠。Death似乎在对他说什么，但Fun Ghoul已经无法听清，他感觉到自己的视线变得越来越模糊，直到只剩下了恍惚的光与影。在一片混沌中他似乎看到了那个熟悉的红发男人，笑起来的时候鼻子微微皱起，眼角出现了几条细小的纹路。  
Party Poison已经死了，  
但他还没有。

 

END


End file.
